Clans
Clans, Guilds, and Alliances in the online gaming community are groups of people who come together under a group title. Their purposes can vary from that of protection of group members in a defensive manner, offensive manner, territory control, or a hybrid of all three. Clan efficiency is gained through effective communication amongst each other. War Commander is no different. These Clans exist in many, if not all, sectors of War Commander. Although the clan name may not be visible in players' name, they MOST often identify themselves with "badges" that are unique to that Clan, and are usually circular images edited onto the players' profile picture. Often, the largest and most dominant Clan in a sector, set the unofficial rules for what is and is not acceptable in-game behavior. This means, if Clan A has members that make up 80% of the bases in that sector, they have the ability to control the actions of the other 20%. This can happen by intimidating non-members (whom can be members of other Clans as well) into compliance, through threats of consistent base destruction, or surrounding their base with platoons; not allowing a non-member to leave, without being attacked. So for example, Clan A says "Nobody is allowed to attack the bases or deposits of Clan A members, without express permission from Clan A leadership; otherwise face seven days of base destruction (aka. Damage Protection; aka. DP; aka. Bubbling), and/or having all of your current deposits taken from you by other Clan members." Non-Members are not "required" to comply with dominant Clan rules, and can play the game however they please. They just should be aware that their game can become unenjoyable, due to harrassment from a large group of people. Often, due to harrassment from a dominant Clan, non-members form their own Clans specifically to fight back, and protect themselves from the other Clan(s); thus repeating the process. This is what leads to sector wars between rival Clans. It can also lead to non-members joining a pre-existing Clan, or just relocating to another sector. This makes it very difficult for players who do not belong to any group, to gain deposit territory, or even retaliate against a Clan member who attacked them first. Understand that these Clans are not ALL necessarily hostile. Often, non-members can have very positive interactions with Clan members, such as: Freely giving non-members deposit territory; allowing a non-member to attack an intentionally vulnerable resource container (to transfer resources); assistance in depleting higher level rogue defense forces, to allow the non-member to destroy the containers and command centers easily, and so on. Each Clan reflects the policies in which the leadership establishes for initial and continued membership. So if a group is formed solely to attack other players, then that is what that group will do. If they are formed just to defend each other, and won't attack unless provoke; then that is what they do. Sometimes bad apples misrepresent the Clan, and can establish a bad image for the organization as a whole. When rival Clans clash, they often eventually come to a truce/ceasefire, formally ending offensive operations against each other. Sometimes, during the peace process, they form Alliances, where the two or more Clans group together, thus uniting their causes. This creates a two tier system of membership, where the Clans not only look after their own group, but also look to protect the best interest of the Alliance as a whole, which means defending Clan B as well, and vice-versa for Clan B protecting Clan A. Fun Facts Did you know that the inevitable creation of in-game clans, is very similar to the origins of real life Countries, street gangs, and criminal organizations that we know today? Humans don't like being outnumbered or mistreated, and tend to gravitate towards those who have similar ideals. Most start out as a small number of people banding together to protect each other and/or their territories (e.g., neighborhoods, villages, etc). Over time, with the increase in membership (and infiltration of personnel with negative intentions), their focuses start becoming more resource related (i.e.,money), and cause a need for expansion. Think about the many group types in the world, and how they were formed, and have historically interacted with one another, and it will make sense. Clans List known War Commander clans in the below format. If a Clan is Headquartered in a specific sector, but has sub-branches in other sectors, list (HQ) to the right of the Clan Name. If it is a sub-branch, list (SUB) to the right of the Clan Name. THIS AREA IS TO BE KEPT NEAT, AVOID ANYTHING EXCESSIVE. Badges or clan logos are to be no bigger than 150 pixels, exceeding this limit will cause your picture image to be resized well below 150 pixels. Clan Name(HQ) - Sector Number - Clan Badge Image - Clan Facebook/Website hyperlink Clan Name(SUB) - Sector Number - Clan Badge Image - Clan Facebook/Website hyperlink The page is in Alphabetical order. Please when your entering your group to put it in the correct spot. If you need help putting your group in leave a comment of the name and ill make a slot for you to fill in. Unless a Nyen Says otherwize, this process will be enforced. If you put your group in a incorrect spot. It will be undone. We will not move the group for you. HOWEVER If you leave a comment asking for help or to make a opening slot for you to put your stuff in, Someone will make a empty space for you. Another note from cyberjoel: Due to the corrupted code in the previous table i have remade the table in hopes it would work. I am sorry for all the clans listed but this will also give us more up to date clans listed. Thank you all for understanding. End of note -cyberjoel Category:other pages